


Heaven

by QuantumAbyss_mal (lonestarjdv)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, First Kiss, Kosmo as Matchmaker, M/M, Space Wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonestarjdv/pseuds/QuantumAbyss_mal
Summary: Space wolf facilitates a little closeness in the wilderness. I’m a big fan of space wolf being the most emotionally intelligent being in the universe. Fairly untethered from the show. Maybe early season 7 before they start heading back toward earth? Let’s figure our boys are best friends but haven’t really gone beyond that yet. Pretty PG.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	Heaven

The fire is down to embers. Time to turn in, Shiro and Keith agree. They stand and start moving toward their respective tents. Space wolf darts in front of Keith and Keith stumbles, grabbing the closest upright thing for support.

Shiro.

Because of course.

Shiro chuckles, “easy there.”

He puts a hand on Keith’s waist to steady him. Keith flattens his palms where they landed on Shiro’s chest, briefly noting the warmth and pleasant give of the muscle there, and walks his feet in toward Shiro until he’s upright again. (Did he just flex?)

“You got that?” Shiro asks, brow arched.

“Yeah, I think I’m good,” Keith says.

He takes another step toward Shiro and slides his hands up to his shoulders, preparing to step away. They’re so close now that Keith has to tilt his head back to look Shiro in the eye.

Shiro’s eyes are still amused.

His hand is still on Keith’s waist.

“How ‘bout you old timer? Movin’ a little slow tonight?” His tone is light, but Keith’s heart is pounding in his ears.

Shiro hums. He watches Keith closely as he slides his hand purposefully around his waist, and closes the last tiny distance between them with gentle pressure on Keith’s lower back.

Keith breathes and curls into Shiro, rubbing his cheek into Shiro’s shirt and then bringing it to rest on his shoulder. Shiro bows his head and Keith can feel his breath, warm on the back of his neck.

Shiro’s hand moves up to fold Keith into him, arm crossing his back now, palm spanning one of Keith’s shoulder blades.

Shiro starts to sway.

Soon they’re making slow circles beside the campfire.

“Are we...dancing?” Keith asks, looking up toward Shiro’s face. The change in angle puts his lips right at the nape of Shiro’s neck. A little drunk on warmth and closeness, he grazes them across bare skin and is rewarded with a little shudder.

The swaying stops, while Shiro pauses to consider. “Hmm. I guess we are dancing. Is that ok?”

Keith returns his head to Shiro’s shoulder and nods in the affirmative. “Yeah. ‘S ok.”

Their bodies start to move again, slowly, and Shiro nuzzles into the hair on top of Keith’s head. “You don’t think we need music, do you?”

Keith melts against Shiro and closes his eyes. “We don’t need music. Just lead. I’ll follow.”

//

It may have been 5 minutes or 5 hours. Time feels wonky, like it did in the abyss.

Without the fire, the air temperature has become uncomfortably cold. Keith and Shiro sway to stillness, not ready to break apart, but starting to shiver as the temperature continues to drop and the embers from the fire go cold and dead.

Keith reaches up and strokes Shiro’s cheekbone. “Stay with me?” 

Shiro leans into Keith’s hand and closes his eyes. Takes a deep breath. Keith notices it stutters a little on the exhale. He turns his head and presses his lips to Keith’s palm. “Are you sure?” 

“Takashi Shirogane. Stay with me tonight.” his voice drops to a whisper. “Stay with me every night.” 

Shiro opens his eyes slowly to look at Keith with wonder, and Keith notices Shiro’s eyes are shining in the starlight. Shiro bobs his head, opens his mouth to speak, thinks better of it, then bows his head to press his lips to Keith’s. He pulls back and nods again, with certainty. “Tonight and every night.” 

Keith takes Shiro’s hand and leads him to his tent. Their tent. 

Keith falls asleep with space wolf at his back and his cheek pressed against Shiro’s chest. Shiro’s arm is draped across Keith and his hand traces little circles on Keith’s lower back until Shiro’s breaths become deep and steady and the motion stops. Keith can’t remember the last time he felt so warm and safe and loved. The tent smells like pinyon and woodsmoke and Shiro. He dozes off wondering if he can bottle that smell and carry it with him all over the universe. 

//

The tent is a cozy, golden-tinted bubble in the morning light. Shiro raises himself on his elbow to get a better look at Keith as he tells Shiro more about his time on the space whale with Krolia. Keith is relaxed and animated as he talks about his mother, finding space wolf, things he learned from Krolia, things he was able to teach her. He looks gorgeous spread out on the ground, orange nylon framing his dark hair as he charts the dimensions of a bug that was his favorite meal with his hands in the air above him. Space wolf is stretched out next to him, tail thumping against the ground every time Keith absently reaches over to scratch behind his ears. Shiro sighs, deeply contented.

The moment is interrupted by a familiar beeping noise. Shiro raises himself higher off the ground, the arm supporting him fully extended now as he listens for the noise to repeat. Keith’s hand instinctively pats his pockets and the space beside him on the ground. It sounds again, this time clearly outside the tent. Keith starts to move toward the sound. Out of the tent. 

“Nooooo,” Shiro whines. He tilts in toward Keith and “falls” on top of him. Keith let’s out a little huff when Shiro‘s body presses him into the ground. Keith laughs. Shiro’s weight on top of him is delicious. He files away the feeling. The beep sounds again. Keith curls one hand behind Shiro’s neck and kisses him filthy, rocking his hips up so Shiro can feel him . Shiro groans and licks in to kiss Keith deeper, press their bodies closer.  


Then Shiro is alone, facedown on the ground inside the tent and he can hear Keith chuckling outside. He thinks he hears space wolf laughing as well, if that’s a thing.  


Shiro snorts and rolls over on his back to gather his thoughts before facing whatever waits for him outside the tent. 

//

When Shiro emerges, Keith is nodding on the phone. He hangs up and sighs. “Time to go.”

Shiro walks to Keith and wraps his arms around him. “I’m not ready. I want more.”

Keith nods into Shiro’s shoulder. 

“I know, this has been really nice. Remember though, we said every night. I—I kinda can’t wait to sleep in your bed.” He looks up at Shiro shyly, color rising in his cheeks. His eyes checking, “is this still ok?”

Shiro presses his lips to Keith’s in response. He parts his lips and licks along Keith’s upper and lower lips, encouraging them to open, and when Keith turns his head just a tick and lets his lips fall open, Shiro presses in, hungry, greedy. When they break apart flushed and breathless, Shiro whispers “our bed.” 

Keith’s lips fall open and he turns the same color red as his jacket. 

With his mussed hair and the memory of Keith moving under him in the tent earlier, the thought of them sharing a bed that night and every night, it takes every ounce of Shiro’s considerable self control to refrain from lifting Keith off the ground and pushing him against the nearest tree. The same thought seems to cross Keith’s mind, but duty calls. 

Keith shakes his head to dislodge whatever thoughts were distracting him and straightens, clearing his throat, on mission. He starts moving efficiently around the campsite, striking the tent and loading their supplies. 

When the bikes are packed Keith turns back to review the site one last time. Shiro is clearing the fire pit, making sure it’s totally quenched. He looks up from what he’s doing and gives Keith a broad smile. As big as Shiro is, as larger-than-life as he looms in Keith’s mind, he looks small in the forest. Heartbreakingly human and maybe more than a little broken. Perfectly Shiro. Keith wants to gather him in his arms and stay here forever, soothing and healing until they’re both whole again.

Keith picks a stone off the ground by his feet and pockets it. When they get back to the lions, he puts it on the table next to their bed. 


End file.
